Yamraiha
Yamraiha (ヤムライハ, Yamuraiha) is a Magician. Yamraiha is one of the Eight Generals of Sindria and Aladdin's Magic Teacher. She is from Magnostadt and was a member of its Academy. She's living in Sindria for reasons that are yet unknown. Appearance Yamraiha is an average sized woman, with large breasts and blue medium-length hair. She seems to wear a long off-white robe and a black hat that resembles a typical witch's hat. She has a red gem on a chain around her forehead and golden cone-shaped shells covering her ears. She also has clam shells on her chest instead of a shirt or other more normal covering. She usually carries around a staff. She is also noted to be very attractive. Personality Generally, Yamraiha is a sweet and caring person, but she also has a violent side and a sharp tongue. She can be nice to people she is interested in, and respects Sinbad a great deal. She's confident in her magic skills. She has a fierce rivalry with Sharrkan, since she claims that Magic is better then swordsmanship while he claims the opposite. It seems that she's very shy in front of the person she likes, and she gets very nervous in these occasions. History When Yamraiha was young, she was abandoned by her parents because she was born such a strong Magician, and began to follow a fate made of solitude. When she was a student of the Magnostadt Academy, she became very close to Matal Mogamett, the Academy's chancellor. She used to pester him to read difficult books to her about Magic. She thought of him like a father. Sometime in her past, Yamraiha met Sinbad and began to trust him. She ended up leaving Magnostadt to join Sinbad in Sindria. Plot Sindria Arc When Sinbad returns from Kou Empire, Yamraiha's shown with the other Eight Generals greeting the king. Yamraiha is formally introduced by Sinbad to be Aladdin's teacher of Magic. When Aladdin sees her for first time, he gropes her and she becomes very upset and attacks Aladdin with Water Magic, ruining the image that Aladdin and Alibaba had of her to be very sweet. Aladdin asks what a sorcerer is, and Yamraiha explains what magic is, and what types of people who can use magic are.Night 78, Pages 14-16 She tells Aladdin to show her his level of magic skill, and she's amazed to see a Magi's potential. Then she begins the training and attacks Aladdin, who activates his Borg. She explains that the Borg is the proof that someone's a magician, and its functions. Then she shows some of her magic, and uses Sharrar Magud, and explains that there are different forms to use magic. She continues training Aladdin while Sinbad picks up Alibaba for his training. Some after Sinbad summons the Eight Generals in order to defeat one of the Southern Creatures, which has attacked the shore. Yamraiha watches with the others how Sharrkan defeats the monster, with a somewhat annoyed expression. Sinbad announces that Sharrkan'll be Alibaba's fencing master, and she begins an argument with him, because she claims that magic's better while Sharrkan claims the opposite. They then decalre that they're pupils would surpass each other, and try to pull them apart. Overnight, she's seen attending the Mahrajan's Festival as everyone else, where is arguing again with Sharrkan. During the following days she's training Aladdin, who doesn't make any progress. She tells him that his magic is still too rough, and that the magician's role is supporting the others in a fight. Aladdin asks her to teach him one of Yamraiha's spells, which consists of creating water balls that floates around her, and she says that his speciality's not water magic. He answers that he wants to try to do it with Heat Magic. Shortly after, prince Hakuryuu Ren and princess Kougyoku Ren of Kou Empire arrives, and Sinbad is accused of deflowering Kougyoku. The Eight Generals start to talk about the options they have to avoid a war against Kou, but Sinbad gets angry and orders Yamraiha to prove his innocence. Yamraiha is reluctant because she can only show what happened in truth, and she knows that her king loses his control when he drinks too much, and she's not sure that Sinbad didn't do anything to the princess. Finally she uses her spell Sharrar Rakesa to show the past and indeed Sinbad is out of fault since was Koubun Ka who created the misunderstanding. The Eight Generals apologize to Sinbad for not trusting him. After some time, Sinbad summons Yamraiha, Masrur and Sharrkan and asks them about their disciples' conditions. Yamraiha says that Aladdin's stronger and that he has a great potential. After hearing the news of Aladdin, Alibaba and Morgiana, Sinbad decides sending them to a Dungeon conquest. Zagan Arc Yamraiha is sent, with Sharrkan and Masrur, to help Aladdin, Alibaba, Morgiana and Hakuryuu, in case they were attacked by members of Al-Thamen. Sharrkan releases Alibaba and Aladdin from Zurmudd, and Yamraiha catches Aladdin. When Alibaba apologises, they reassure him that they did a good job with capturing Zagan and to leave the rest to them. When Zurmudd enrages Masrur by saying that they will end up like Morgiana, Masrur throws him angrily, and Sharrkan says that he and Yamraiha are the other two's opponents. Right after that, Byoln shows his sword which leads Sharrkan to leaving Apollonius to Yamraiha. When Sharrkan has a tough time with Byoln, Apollonius tries to force Yamraiha into saying that she has to go and help him, but she clearly responds that she doesn't want to interfere in a swordsman's fight. Despite that, she thinks that if he dies with his sword in hand, she won't forgive him. After that Yamraiha is constantly attacked by light rays which are strong enough to break her Borg. She moves to the water and creates fog to weaken the effect of the light attacks. After the fog clears, he shoots light rays, injuring her and breaking the shells covering her breasts and her ears. He declares how much he hates Magicians who look down on him, even though he's a genius, but Yamraiha just asks if it's because he doesn't have any real power himself, which enrages him. He Djinn Equips and uses his Extreme Magic, Flash Al Araf. Yamraiha creates a giant mirror and sends back Apollonius' attack. She then explains to him that her shells are actually Magic Tools, the only ones able to store Magoi by being in contact with her body and that she used them to create the mirror. Apollonius curses her as he dies, and she apologizes, saying she's a genius magician. After the battle, Aladdin asks her if she's alright and she responds positively. She returns with Aladdin and company to Sindria. At the dungeon conqueror's banquet, she sits with Aladdin, Alibaba, and Sharrkan while watching a big muscular man portray her small disciple. Second Sindria Arc When they are celebrating that Aladdin, Alibaba, Hakuryuu and Morgiana have accomplished the capture of Zagan, Ithnan appears and "curse" Sinbad and Alibaba. Yamraiha inspects both and says that it's not a curse but black magic. She says that if it's magic there's a way to cancel it, but she doesn't know how to do that because she has no idea of what orders of formula made that magic work. She says that only the person who has cast it knows how to undo it. Then Sinbad tells her to prepare the transportation magic circle. While Sinbad is fighting against Ithnan, Yamraiha explains to Aladdin that two kinds of barriers cover Sindria. One is a defensive barrier but the second tracks the position of the enemy and it can also transfer anyone to the enemy's location within a range of 200 kilometers around the main island. She says that she's very proud of that magic. She tries to suppress the advance the curse on Alibaba, but it's too strong. She says that if they're not careful Alibaba could die, and wishes that they could enter directly to his body. She watches how Aladdin uses Solomon's Wisdom and removes the black magic. Yamraiha is present when the Eight Generals and king Sinbad gather and talk about the booty of Zagan's conquest and Al-Thamen. Sinbad says that a big deal is going to befall to Sindria but he's sure they can face it. She, along with the other generals is smiling, and she bows when she hears Sinbad's speech. Yamraiha helps Aladdin to fix the magic tool with the shape of red jewel that Aladdin has in his turban. Aladdin asks her if she hase a Household Vessel like the others Eight Generals. She denies, and says that there's bad affinity between Djinns and magicians because their magic could interfere with each other. Then Aladdin express his desire to lern more about magic and when he leaves Yamraiha has a sad expression. Then, she heads where Sinbad, Jafar, Drakon and some other magicians are. They are examining Dunya's Dark Metal Vessel, and there's a symbol emerged inside it that they cannot identify. Yamraiha examines the tool and is very shocked when she sees that has the "Magical Charm Mark", that is engraved into every magical tool produced in the Magnostadt Academy. Drakon says that is shocking that even Yamraiha's home country is involved with the organization. Then Sinbad asks her if princess Dunya has regain consciousness. She nods, and says that Dunya doesn't want to speak to anyone. Sinbad decides going for himself. They find Dunya with Aladdin, the only person she speaks to. Sinbad explains the current situation to Dunya, but she recognizes Yamraiha who, even if she didn't take part of the revolt was part of the Magnostadt Academy (and her most brilliant mage), and doesn't trust them. Sinbad tries to flirt with her but Yamraiha stops him because since Dunya was the princess from the country Yamraiha is from, she has a great respect and loyalty to her. Yamraiha requests Dunya to believe in her actual king, Sinbad. When they leave the room, Jafar tells to Sinbad that Dunya's getting weaker and weaker every day, and that she's going to die soon. Yamraiha also knows that and is about to cry. Shortly after Aladdin announces his intentions to study to Magnostadt Academy, and Yamraiha totally supports him. Sinbad is worried, and doesn't want to let him go, but Yamraiha tries to persuade him. When Sinbad asks her why is she so interested in Aladdin going to study at Magnostadt, she says that Aladdin is incredibly talented and needs to learn in order to become a great magician. Then she gets enfuriated and says that it irritates her to see someone as talented as Aladdin be secluded, even if it's under her tutelage. When Sinbad points that something very suspicious is going on in that country she looks concerned. At Dunya's funeral Yamraiha is crying and brings flowers at the princess burning corpse. When Aladdin and the others are about to depart from Sindria, she gives Aladdin a magic tool called "Eye of the Rukh", which will allow them communicate each other even if they are in different places. Then she goodbyes them along with Sharrkan, Sinbad, the other generals and some other Sindria's civilians. Pirates Arc Yamraiha talks with Aladdin thanks to a Magic Tool she gave to him, the Eye of the Rukh. She is worried and asks if he is alright, since Aladdin, Alibaba, Morgiana and Hakuryuu were attacked by pirates in Aktia Kingdom. She soon starts to argue with Sharrkan while Sinbad talks with Alibaba. World Exploration Arc Yamraiha briefly appears in Aladdin's memories when he has to pass the entrance examination of the Magnostadt Academy, because she explained him how to do it. Jafar asks Yamraiha if Aladdin was able to enroll at the Magnostadt Academy without problems. Proudly, she tells him she is sure that Aladdin will be selected for the first Kodor, the highest level at the academy. Magnostadt Arc Yamraiha doesn't appear physically at any time, but in flashbacks or when other characters speak about her. Yamraiha appears in Aladdin's memories when he remembers that she told him not revealing the stone of his Magoi Reverse Tool, when Aladdin is fighting against Titus Alexius. She appears again when Aladdin has a talk with Magnostadt Academy's chancellor, Matal Mogamett. Mogamett was her teacher and foster father. He tells to Aladdin about Yamraiha's past, and explains that she was abandoned by her parents because she was born as a strong Magician. Mogamett said that Yamraiha asked him to read difficult books about magic before going bed, and asks Aladdin if Yamraiha's happy in Sindria.Chapter 158, Pages 8-10 Mogamett reveals that Yamraiha's risking her life covering Sindria in a barrier, and if she continues doing so, she will die young. Chapter 162, Pages 5-6. Abilities As a Magician, Yamraiha is very strong. She can use Magoi to fight in battle and specializes in Water Magic; as such she is called a "Blue Magician". She is also the one who is responsible, together with Sinbad, with the creation of two barriers around Sindria it prevents the entry of foes and if once any foe enters, it tracks their location out of the barriers up to a certain distance. Matal Mogamett once mentioned to Aladdin that using this magic will lead her to an early death ("she will die young"), due to the huge strain the vast barriers place on her body. Magic Water Magic.png|Yamraiha's Water Magic Sharrar Magud.png|Yamraiha invisible (Sharrar Magud) Sharrar Rakesa.png|Sharrar Rakesa Borg :This is said to be the proof of a magician. It is a defensive ability that blocks out attacks with evil intentions. It blocks out all physical attacks and magical attacks to some degree. However, it's strength depends on the person. Magic Tools :She is a wizard that has created the only Magoi storage devices in the world. They take the appearance of the shells she usually wears on her ears and chest. When separated from her, they can be used to perform a powerful magic. She also knows enough about magic items to fix Aladdin's Magic Turban when it was ripped to shreds. She has also created many magic tools while she was still attending the Magnostadt Academy. One of these tools is the Eye of the Rukh. Eye of the Rukh :It is a communication tool that allows Magicians to talk over a long range (this depends on their amount of Magoi, making it ideal for a Magi). Because of its long range Clairvoyance Magic, it is possible to use the Rukh scattered in the atmosphere as a intermediary and to transmit information. Wand Yamraiha usually carries and uses a long wand, with a twirl pattern at the tip about half her size. She uses her wand to fly, by sitting on it like a witch. Water Magic Yamraiha can use her Water Magic in various ways. She can evaporate the water in the immediate vicinity to burn the target (this is not very powerful however). Her favored type of combat is to create water balls around herself to attack and defend her from an enemy. Sharrar Magud (Water Membrane of the Hermit) :Yamraiha gives Rukh 3 commands, by surrounding herself with water in order to reflect sunlight off of it to make her invisible. Sharrar Rakesa (Water People Play of Truth) :This is a type of Clairvoyance Magic that makes the Rukh show things that cannot be seen, faraway places, and events of the past. It uses the blood of the people involved to show their Rukh. When this magic is used water is shaped into the people involved and acts out what ever situation that is being discussed. Gravity Magic She uses Gravity Magic on her wand to fly. She sits upon it like a witch. Stats Battles/Events Relationships Matal Mogamett Mogamett was like a father to her, and still now he wishes her to be happy in Sindria. He reminiseces to Aladdin that whenever he would try to read a normal story to her, she would pester him to read books on difficult magic. Dunya Musta'sim Yamraiha has some loyalty to Dunya, as they were from the same country and Dunya was the princess. Even if she didn't take part in the revolt, she feels some guilt since she formed part of Magnostadt's Academy. Sharrkan Yamraiha and Sharrkan have a bit of rivalry as they are usually seen arguing over magic and swordplay. However, it is shown they have some respect for each other. Aladdin Her first meeting with Aladdin isn't exactly the best, but they soon get along with each other. Yamraiha mentors Aladdin when he is still new to all the magic related matters. They grow to have a strong bond. She later sends him to Magnostadt's academy. She takes great pride in Aladdin and even said he'd get the highest level at Magnostadt's (he ended up getting the lowest). Pisti Yamraiha and Pisti are good friends as they are the only females of the Eight Generals. Yamraiha is also the only large-breasted woman that Pisti is friends with. Trivia * The council member who chose the first seat at Iktiyar said that Yamraiha is a legendary genius. * Yamraiha is the only one of the Eight Generals who doesn't own or use a Household Vessel, as Magicians and Djinn don't combine well. She relies on her Magoi and Water Magic in combat. * Yamraiha's favorite type is an older man and also men who have beards, but she gets so nervous in front of the person she's interested in, and she ends up only talking about magic.Volume 11's Stickers Pisti suggested her to "just date a guy who can use magic". Her highest confession record is seven consecutive losses. * The twenty different rejection lines directed at her are like "It's nerve-wracking to be with you".Volume 16 Extra * She likes collecting magic artifacts. She dislikes waking up.Magi Official Guidebook * She makes her appearance in the ending theme of the anime.Episode 19 * Yamraiha writes using strong, thick brush strokes.Websunday *What catches her attention is a good book of magic.Blog Tegaki References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Eight Generals Category:Sindria Category:Magician Category:Magnostadt Category:Magnostadt Academy